The invention relates to the field of signage and in particular to a multi surface billboard able to provide a series of messages or signs that can be changed by a computer control or other type of control. The billboard comprises a series of several sign panels capable of presenting one or more advertisements or other types of signs upon the same billboard. The invention allows each of the advertisements to be displayed several times per day.
It is thought that the invention will have a great use in the signage industry since many messages can be displayed upon one message board whereas most prior art signage systems can only display one message per one billboard.
Several prior art patents also relate to displaying more than one sign through a given period of time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,330 is entiled; xe2x80x9cLouver SIgn Transmission System;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,421 is a driving device for driving or operating elongate display members at signs for consecutive repeated presentations of series of images; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,135 entitled xe2x80x9cDisplay Device.xe2x80x9d
The mechanics used in these various prior art devices are quite different from the invention described here. These inventions also differ in their approach to creating a billboard that can generate a multiple series of messages.
A bill board apparatus having a plurality of surfaces or sign segments arranged upon a shaft, so that that the surfaces may be moved one by one by an actuator arm so as to display multiple messages from one billboard. A computer may be used to control the time that each message is displayed and then actuate the arm in order to display the next message. A module comprises at least two sign segments but there may be more and a module displays a complete display message. Each sign segment is connected to the shaft by means of an upper and a lower connecting arm.
There is a swing arm or actuator arm that is in conection with the first sign segment of the plurality of segments. The actuator then turns each segment 180xc2x0 in order to display a different message when the time has come to display a new message. Thus when there are two segments in a module, say a left and right segment, the actuator arm will turn say the left segment 180xc2x0 in order to reveal the reverse side of this segment having a different message then the front side. This movement will also reveal a new sign segment that will form the right hand segment of the message, so that together the left and right segments will form a new advertising message. There is a flexible means in connection with the signs in order to keep them in alignment.
It is is an object of the invention to provide a billboard having the ability to generate many different signs or messages on one billboard.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that can assign a time period for the display of each message so that different display times can be allocated to certain of the messages in the plurality of messages.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that has a sign surface that need only be comprised of two movable sign panels.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that can generate a large revenue stream for the owner and operator because different advertising times may be assigned to various messages in the billboard.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that can provide multiple messages in an environment where space for such displays is limited.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that can replace the older types of billboard displays that lack the ability to display more than one message.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that can be quickly erected by the operator and can be easily set up without danger to passersby and motorists.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that can be controlled by a computer that can be preprogrammed for the display time for each message and where the computer can be programmed from a remote location and then brought to the display.
Another object is to provide a billboard with multiple display messages that can be operated by a computer from a remote location.
Other objects of the invention will be known once the invention is shown and described.